Artificially generated seismic data is used in various endeavors such as oil exploration, study of plate tectonics, and so on. A vast plurality of seismic sensors is hardwired to a data acquisition hub. Seismic stimuli are generated by mechanical means and the resulting detected signals are provided in real time to the hub. Data from the respective seismic sensors is readily synchronized due to the centralized, real-time mode of acquisition.
However, such hardwired systems are expensive and time consuming because a land surface region of interest is often on the order of many square kilometers. The cost of the required cabling and the logistics of field deployment are significant drawbacks. The present teachings address the foregoing and other concerns.